


Death on two legs

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: When John has to use the bathroom while they’re watching a horror movie. The others keeping him from it because they know much he hates scary movies and thinks he’s lying.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 9





	Death on two legs

John has never really been a huge fan of horror movies. He hated the gore, the screaming, and the terror. But the other really wanted him to watch one with them. He decided that he was just going to have to step out of his comfort zone a watch one with them.

John sat on the couch next to Freddie while the movie played. He dug his finger nails into the couch. His heart was racing fast in his chest.

“Uh, I’m going to go to the toilet.” He didn’t actually have to use the bathroom. He just wanted an excuse to miss some of the movie.

“John, we all know you don’t actually have to use the toilet. You’re just trying to get out get out of the movie. Stop being such a scaredy cat and watch the movie with us.” Freddie said.

“Ok.” John sat back on the couch. He tried to calm himself down.

20 minutes went by and John felt a pressure in his bladder. This time he actually had to pee.

“Guys, I actually have to wee this time. I’m going to go to the toilet.” He tried to get up but Freddie pulled him down.

“John, stop trying to get out of the movie. You’re such a baby.”

“Seriously, I have to go this time.”

“Sit down and watch the movie John. You’re being such a wimp.”

“Fine.” 

He didn’t have to go to bad. It was just enough to make him squirm a little bit. Freddie, Roger, and Brian still though that John didn’t actually have to use the toilet. They new how much John didn’t like horror movies and wanted him to face his fears.

John could feel his bladder getting more and more heavy. He didn’t know if he could hold it for the rest of the movie.

“Guys, I really have to use the bathroom. Can you please let me go.”

“John, you have to face your fears.” Roger said.

“But-.”

“Just watch the movie John.”

John knew these guys weren’t going to let him use the bathroom so he just stopped trying.

Close to the end they’re was a scene that made John have to cover his eyes. He could hear the others snickering. But the snickering stopped when he could feel his trousers getting wet. He took his hand off his eyes and saw a wet patch on his jeans.

“Oh my gosh John. I am so sorry. I didn’t know you actually had to go.”

John didn’t respond and just felt his eyes getting wet with tears. He then left the couch and went to his bedroom.

“John, it’s ok.” Brian said following him.

The other 3 got up and went to John bedroom.

“John, we are so sorry.” Freddie said knocking on his door.

“Go away guys.”

“John, we understand that you’re mad at us. We should have listened to you.” Roger said.

“Just please go away.”

“If that’s what you want John. But before we go we’d like to ask if we can wash your pants and underwear for you. Since we’re the reason they’re wet.”

“Ok.”

John then took off his pants and underwear leaving him only in his t-shirt. He stuck his hand outside the door and Freddie took them out of his hand.

“Roger and Brian. Can you clean the couch while I wash John’s clothes?”

“Sure thing Freddie.”

Roger and Brian went to go get some cleaning supplies for the couch while Freddie headed off to the laundry room.

After Freddie put John’s pants in the washing machine and Roger and Brian cleaned the couch they went it Deaky’s room. Freddie knocked on the door.

“John. Can we come in dear?”

“Yeah. You can come in.”

Freddie opened the door and the 3 walked in to find John sitting on his bed while tears dripped from his eyes.

“I ruined the night guys. I’m sorry.”

“No dear. You didn’t ruin the night. It’s our fault for not letting use the toilet.”

“Yeah John. Don’t blame yourself.” Roger added.

“What about the couch?”

“We got it cleaned up darling. Don’t worry.”

“Ok.”

“We’re going to finish the movie now. You don’t have to watch the end if you don’t want.” Brian said.

“Yeah. I really don’t want to watch the end of it.”

“Ok John. We won’t make you watch a horror movie ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m warning you with peace and love. Please stop saying “do more Freddie” in the comments because I want to write about the other members of Queen too. I don’t just want to write about Freddie having accidents. So please refrain from commenting that


End file.
